What Lies Beneath
by Aeralfos
Summary: Une rencontre peut-elle réellement changer une vie ? Est-ce que tout arrive pour une raison et n'est pas seulement le fruit du hasard ? Est-ce que le destin existe réellement ? Je n'ai jamais cru à toutes ces conneries. Mais une chose est sûre, cela pourrait bien changer. Je modifierais certainement le résumé par la suite, je n'ai pas vraiment été inspirée sur ce coup-ci.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey. Comme vous pouvez le constater je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction (que j'écrirais en même temps que la suite de Keep Me Alive que je n'ai bien évidemment pas laissé tomber et dont le prochain chapitre va arriver très prochainement), différente des autres puisque celle-ci n'inclu pas le Quinntana mais un OC de ma création que vous pourrez découvrir tout au long de cette histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à faire part de votre ressenti en reviews ! Bonne lecture :)**

J'arpentais les sinistres couloirs de ce lycée dans lequel j'étais scolarisée depuis deux ans maintenant. Le lycée William McKinley à Lima, dans l'Ohio. Je détestais par-dessus tout cette école de loosers, cette ville de loosers. Je me demandais sans cesse pourquoi j'avais la malchance de vivre dans ce trou paumé et pas à N.Y ou à L.A. Après tout, je méritais grand.  
Je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis capitaine des Cheerios, les Cheerleaders de McKinley menée par la grande et tyrannique coach Sue Sylvester. Je tenais à mon titre plus que tout, c'est lui qui m'avait mené en haut de la pyramide hiérarchique, c'est grâce à lui que mes deux amies et moi-même régnons sur toute l'école. Personne n'ose s'élever contre nous, personne n'ose bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil en notre présence. Ils savent que tous ceux qui ont essayé avant eux n'en sont pas sortis sans représailles. C'est la dure loi du Lycée. Ce sont les Cheerleaders et les Footballers qui y font la loi. C'est ainsi depuis des générations et ça ne semble pas près de changer. Je suis également croyante et présidente du club d'abstinence. En soit, une fierté pour mes parents, Russel et Judy Fabray. Ils avaient toujours voulu que je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Surtout mon père. Il ne supporte pas que je n'excelle pas dans tout ce que j'entreprends. D'après lui, je me dois d'honorer la famille Fabray en étant toujours la meilleure et en étant quelqu'un de fort. Il pense que pleurer est un déshonneur car pour lui on ne doit pas être faible dans la vie. C'est dans ces valeurs que j'ai été éduquée et que je suis devenue celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai aucuns regrets.  
Ce jour-là, comme à mon habitude j'étais avec mes deux meilleures amies : Santana Lopez et Brittany S. Pierce. J'avais fait leur connaissance lors de ma première année ici et le courant était tout de suite bien passé entre nous. Brittany était une jeune fille de 17 ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, considérée comme plus grande que la moyenne des filles de ce lycée, et d'une gentillesse débordante. En fait, c'est ce que certains qualifierait de sa simplicité d'esprit qui selon moi la rendait aussi attachante. On ne pouvait pas hausser le ton sur elle, c'était impossible. Tout le monde aimait Brittany. Surtout Santana qui était sa petite amie depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. San, c'était tout le contraire de Britt. Une Latina au tempérament de feu qui n'hésitait pas à envoyer en enfer tous ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de sa route. On la surnommait Snixx. Et moi, j'étais Ice Queen. A nous trois, nous formions l'Unholy Trinity, un redoutable trio craint de tous. Même si, il y a eu quelques inconscients qui ont osés se dresser contre nous quand mes deux meilleures amies ont officialisées leur relation. Mais, ils n'avaient pas mis bien longtemps à retourner se faire oublier après des représailles bien méritées.

Je faisais mine d'écouter ce que Santana était en train de grommeler en direction d'un élève qui baissa la tête en passant près de nous. Vous vous demandez peut-être si j'éprouve des scrupules à me comporter comme une garce ? Et bien non. J'avais bataillé pour arriver où j'en étais et je n'avais pas l'intention de faire cesser mon règne. Je sursautai quand mon amie claqua des doigts devant mon visage pour me faire réagir, visiblement, j'avais perdu le fil.

 **Santana : Hé ho Blondie, t'es encore parmi nous là ?**

J'hochai la tête nonchalamment.

 **Quinn : Ouais, ouais. Tu disais ?**

Son regard se tinta d'interrogation et s'assombrit relativement, sa propriétaire étant visiblement froissée par mon manque flagrant de concentration.

 **Santana : Je disais qu'on allait être en retard au Glee Club si tu ne t'activais pas un peu ! Mais visiblement tu as décidé de la jouer tortue jusqu'au bout.**

Le Glee Club… Rien qu'à ses mots je dû retenir l'envie de cogner le premier passant. Je ne supportais pas ce stupide club de Loosers dans lequel nous étions contraintes d'aller depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. L'ultime punition, qui était considéré par le proviseur comme une punition éducative et intéressante. Je préfèrerais récurer les chiottes de ce foutu lycée pendant le reste de l'année scolaire que de remettre les pieds là-bas une fois de plus. Coach Sylvester avait bien essayé de le convaincre de nous donner une autre sanction mais celui-ci s'était montré catégorique : c'était ça ou nous étions renvoyées. La raison ? Une bagarre qui a éclaté à la cafétéria entre Santana et des Skanks, une bande de jeunes rebelles paumés. Bagarre dans laquelle Brittany et moi nous étions retrouvées, pour défendre la Latina.  
Le Glee Club, c'était la chorale du Lycée, et celle-ci renfermait tous les pires loosers de l'école. Tout le monde se moquait d'eux et leur envoyait des slushies à la figure. Nous y compris. Mais depuis une semaine, j'étais inquiétée par quelque chose de plus grave. San et Britt semblait prendre goût à aimer là-bas, et je n'aimais pas trop ça. Enfin, je réglerais cette histoire si cela va trop loin. Il est hors de question que l'on devienne comme eux. Pas alors que nous sommes les reines de ce bahut.

Je répondis à la Latina d'un air blasé.

 **Quinn : Ouais, sûrement.** Je m'arrêtai. **Hé merde. J'ai oublié un truc, continuez sans moi, je vous rejoins au club des ratés.**

Santana roula des yeux en râlant et lâcha avant de partir avec sa petite amie en direction de la salle de chant.

 **Santana : Comme tu veux. On trouvera une excuse pour bouclettes.**

Bouclettes, c'était William Schuester, le professeur du Glee Club, qui était également le pseudo prof d'Espagnol (il parlait aussi bien espagnol que j'étais gentille). Il était plutôt cool, mais il avait cette foutue manie de nous faire des pseudos leçons de morales philosophiques pour un rien. En plus du fait de nous faire pousser la chansonnette.

Je fis demi-tour et rebroussai chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'à mon casier, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève me bouscule si violemment que le choc me jeta littéralement dans le décor, faisant ressortir ma part sombre de mes entrailles en une fraction de seconde.

 **Quinn : C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?!**

L'élève en question se tourna vers mois avec un de ces regards assassins qui vous ferait vous faire dessus. Au vu de l'uniforme qu'il portait, il s'agissait visiblement d'un joueur de football que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant, et qui par conséquent venait d'arriver. Il devait mesurer un bon mètre 80, brun aux yeux verts, mal rasé et une arrogance indescriptible ornant son visage d'homme des cavernes. Sur le dos de son uniforme était inscrit ce qui semblait être son nom. Jon.

 **Jon : T'as vraiment du cran de l'ouvrir, traînée.**

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment d'où venaient ces paroles et ce comportement qu'il avait envers moi. Avant de me rappeler que depuis quelques jours, certaines pourritures que nous n'avions pas encore identifiées avaient pris un malin plaisir à répandre des rumeurs à mon sujet. Je n'eus le temps de me relever que je le vis s'approcher dangereusement de moi d'un air furieux, visiblement décidé à en découdre. Je sentis pour la première fois une vague de peur m'envahir, j'étais tétanisée par l'aura malsaine que dégageait mon agresseur et je fermai les yeux, prête à recevoir les coups qu'il allait me porter.  
Mais au lieu de ça j'entendis un gros fracas et quand je rouvris les yeux, cette brute épaisse avait été projetée dans les casiers sur sa droite.

 **? : T'as pas honte d'agresser les gens ?**

Je tournai les yeux vers cette voix qui ne m'était pas du tout familière et sursautai en tombant presque nez à nez avec une fille que je n'avais elle non plus jamais vu auparavant. Ce qui faisait beaucoup de nouveaux visages en une journée. J'en venais presque à me demander si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Mais la douleur que me procura le pincement que je venais d'effectuer sur mon bras me signifia que j'étais bel et bien éveillée. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune des filles que j'avais rencontrées jusqu'ici à McKinley. Elle était plutôt grande, une bonne tête de plus que moi, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts qui semblaient à cet instant être prêts à détruire quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Je pense que ce qui me frappa le plus était le fait que ses bras étaient entièrement recouverts de tatouages, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle était au moins âgée de 18 ans. Elle portait une longue robe noire descendant jusqu'à ses mollets, sur laquelle était dessiné des esquisses de fleurs blanches. Elle portait également ce qui semblait être des rangers militaires. Son visage paraissait renfermé et en colère. Elle aurait facilement pu être prise pour une skanks si elle n'était pas aussi bien habillée et aussi propre sur elle. Le fameux Jon se releva tant bien que mal, un rictus de haine déformant son visage.

 **Jon : T'es qui toi ? Et tu te prends pour qui ? Je te jure que je vais te tuer.**

 **? : Vas-y, viens. Je t'attends.**

Elle appuya ses paroles d'un petit sourire narquois en direction de celui qui lui faisait face, renforçant visiblement la colère de celui-ci à en juger du rouge qui avait assailli son visage ainsi que son expression qui s'était faîte de plus en plus menaçante. Un attroupement s'était formé autour de nous alors que j'étais toujours assise par terre, adossée au casier, n'osant pas vraiment me redresser au vu de l'affrontement qui se préparait. Je ne comprenais définitivement plus rien de ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Personne n'osait bouger, ils étaient tous en train d'observer la scène, quelques murmures s'échappant dans le silence pesant. Jon avança d'un coup, propulsant son poing en direction de l'inconnue qui ne vacilla pas. Je fermai les yeux instinctivement pour ne pas voir le coup. Mais la suite se déroula très vite. Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que le gorille de l'équipe de foot se retrouva à genoux, la main sur son entrejambes. Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas raté. Il lui proféra des menaces de mort qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter et il s'éloigna avec une douleur apparente sur le visage.

Je levais les yeux vers ma « sauveuse » qui arriva à ma hauteur. Elle me tendit une main que j'acceptais pour me relever. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec elle. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

 **? : ça va ?**

Une partie de moi aurait voulu lui répondre et la remercier de m'avoir évité un visage tuméfié et un séjour à l'hôpital, mais Ice Queen n'étais pas de cet avis. C'est donc ma part sombre et mon égo surdimensionné qui parlèrent à ma place.

 **Quinn : J'aurais très bien pu me démerder sans que tu n'interviennes. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te remercie ou à ce que je me sente redevable envers toi. Et à l'avenir n'empiète plus sur mon espace vital sous peine de le regretter. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable…**

Elle ria en roulant des yeux, visiblement très apeurée par ma mise en garde…

 **? : Calmos Blondie, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester comme un petit chien derrière ton cul et de jouer les gardes du corps pour toi. Je ne supporte simplement pas l'injustice, j'aurais fait pareil pour n'importe qui d'autre. Ne croit pas que tu es spéciale ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et je me fiche de savoir qui tu es. Pour moi tu ne vaux pas plus que qui que ce soit.**

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons mine de rien et s'en alla, me laissant complètement abasourdie. Premièrement, personne ne m'avait jamais tenu tête de la sorte, deuxièmement, jamais personne ne s'était permis de me parler comme elle venait de le faire ce qui me troubla légèrement. Et troisième chose, mais pas des moindres, avant ce jour, jamais une autre personne que Santana ne m'avait surnommé Blondie. C'est donc légèrement déboussolée que je me dirigeai vers la salle de chant, sous les chuchotements des élèves encore présents qui avaient assisté à toute la scène. Je soupirai et quand j'arrivais enfin dans la salle après ce qui me parut une éternité, je fus accueilli par les reproches de Mr Schuester, visiblement passablement irrité par mon retard.

 **Mr Schuester : Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ? Tu as 20 minutes de retard ! Tu as des engagements à tenir, et ta présence ici en fait partie Quinn. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de venir quand bon te semble.**

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise près de mes deux amies sans même prendre la peine d'écouter la remontrance de mon professeur. Ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire.

 **Quinn : Je serais arrivée à l'heure si un primate de l'équipe de foot n'avait pas décidé de m'agresser en chemin. Et si vous ne me croyez pas vous n'avez qu'à aller faire un tour dans les couloirs. Je pense qu'il y avait assez de commères présentes pour valider mes propos.**

Son visage changea du tout au tout et je peux presque jurer qu'il se mit à blêmir. Je sentis le regard lourd de questions de San sur moi.

 **Mr Schuester : C'est une chose très grave Quinn ! Il faut que tu ailles en parler au proviseur pour que des mesures soient prises.**

Je sentis maintenant le regard de tous mes pseudos camarades du Glee Club sur moi malgré leur silence pesant qui resta le même. Je soupirai longuement.

 **Quinn : Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne fera rien à part donner une leçon de morale. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de recommencer si c'est ce qu'il projette. De toute façon je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse recommence de sitôt vu que Wonder Woman a volé à mon secours et ne l'a pas raté.**

Il voulut argumenter d'avantage mais je lui fis comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire et il laissa tomber en soupirant avant de commencer à présenter son cours pourri.  
Santana s'approcha de mon oreille et chuchota.

 **Santana : C'est qui, ta Wonder Woman ?**

Je repensais à cette étrange nana sortie de nulle part et racontai discrètement la scène à mon amie qui fut presque autant choqué que moi pendant la scène.

 **Santana : On va lui faire la fête à ce mec. Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Et cette fille ? Elle t'a vraiment appelé Blondie et elle a réellement osé te tenir tête en plus d'avoir battu à elle seule ce malade ? Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Faudra que tu me la présente. Voir si elle ose tenir tête à Snixx.**

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage à ces mots. Santana prenait toujours ma défense quoi que je lui dise. C'était une véritable amie comme on en voit rarement. Je relevai la tête et lui donnai un petit coup de coude discret, lui désignant l'encadrement de la porte d'un vague signe de tête.

 **Quinn : Pas besoin de chercher bien loin, elle est là.**

Santana ne dit plus un mot, son visage affichant une expression renfermée et indéchiffrable, comme si elle était en train de réfléchir. Je voulu lui poser la question mais Mr Schuester s'était tourné vers notre invitée mystère au vu de tous les regards perdus.

 **Mr Schuester : Ah tu es là ! Parfait, entre !**

Elle avança d'un pas nonchalant et s'arrêta aux côtés du professeur tandis que le visage de Santana devenait de plus en plus énigmatique.

 **Mr Schuester : Je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, elle vient d'arriver à McKinley et elle a exprimé le désir de se joindre à nous !**

Rachel, la diva du groupe se tortilla sur la chaise, apparemment peu confortable avec le fait qu'une nouvelle personne puisse potentiellement lui voler la vedette. Rachel, était définitivement la personne la plus insupportable que j'avais rencontré jusqu'ici. Elle pensait que le monde tournait autour de sa personne et que tout lui était dû sous prétexte qu'elle était talentueuse en chant.

 **Rachel : Elle ne passe pas d'audition ?**

Le professeur soupira en roulant des yeux.

 **Mr Schuester : Rachel, tu connais la règle, qui veut entrer au Glee Club, entre au Glee Club.**

L'adolescente marmonna dans sa barbe et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ne faisant pas du tout réagir qui que ce soit. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant que l'inconnue n'envoie une pique dans la face de Rachel.

 **? : Tu n'as quand-même pas envie que je te mette hors circuit dès la première chanson ?**

Son ton sarcastique ne manqua pas de faire rire l'assemblée, même Mr Schuester ne put se résoudre à la reprendre, visiblement soulagé discrètement par le fait que quelqu'un ose enfin remettre la Diva à sa place. Mais la façon de parler et de se comporter de cette mystérieuse inconnue n'était pas sans rappeler une certaine Latina au tempérament de feu. D'ailleurs, cette dernière devint de plus en plus pâle, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Je commençais réellement à m'inquiéter de cette réaction que je ne comprenais pas du tout. Le professeur sembla remarquer son malaise puisqu'il l'interrogea.

 **Mr Schuester : Est-ce que tout va bien Santana ?**

La nouvelle venue se figea à son tour en posant les yeux sur mon amie. Mais que diable se passait-il ? Personne dans la salle ne semblait comprendre ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux, à l'instar de moi-même. Quand d'un coup, après plusieurs dizaines de secondes de silence pesant Santana se leva et se jeta sur la personne qui lui faisait face. Et quand je dis qu'elle se jeta sur elle, ce n'était pas pour la frapper, non, elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Me laissant de plus en plus perplexe.

 **Santana : Bon sang j'étais tellement persuadée que c'était toi… ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, t'as pas idée comme tu m'as manqué.**

OK. Donc, Santana la connaît, je répète, Santana la connaît. Visiblement très bien même.

 **Mr Schuester : Vous vous connaissez ?**

Merci Captain Obvious !

 **Santana : Oui, c'est Faith, ma meilleure amie d'enfance. On se connait depuis nos 4 ans, on a grandi ensembles puis on s'est perdues de vue pour des raisons indépendantes de notre volonté**

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait.

 **Faith : C'est bon de te revoir San.**

Cette dernière serra Santana dans ses bras, l'air vraiment émue par ces retrouvailles. C'était assez touchant et j'en trouverais presque la scène attendrissante. Mais… Attendez… ça veut dire que… J'ai menacé la meilleure amie de San ? Oh mon dieu, elle va me tuer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui, bon, je sais, comme d'habitude j'ai mis des mois à pondre une suite. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses si ce n'est un manque d'inspiration mêlé à la flemme mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics en cours et je vais ESSAYER (j'insiste bien sur essayer) de les alimenter un peu plus fréquemment. But, sans plus attendre voici le second chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Point de vue de Faith**

Au moment où j'ai vu Santana juste là, devant mes yeux, j'ai d'abord cru à un rêve. Une part de moi était heureuse de la revoir, mais l'autre était totalement bouleversée par ces retrouvailles pour le moins inattendues. J'avais espéré ce moment tellement de fois pendant toutes ces années que je n'arrivais plus à savoir s'il s'agissait de la réalité ou bien d'un énième rêve. Je la serrai tellement fort dans mes bras pour répondre à son étreinte équivalente que j'eus l'impression que j'allais étouffer, l'entraînant certainement dans le même ressenti à cet instant, mais ni elle ni moi ne semblait avoir envie de s'en plaindre. Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle nous observaient comme de vulgaires bêtes de foire, mais je m'en fichais. Rien ni personne ne pourrait réussir à briser ce moment. San, était ma meilleure amie d'enfance, celle avec qui j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps. Nous étions toujours fourrées ensembles que ce soit à l'école que nous fréquentions toutes les deux, au parc à proximité de nos maisons respectives dans lequel nous aimions jouer plus que nulle part ailleurs, chez elle ou encore chez moi avant que les évènements ne se compliquent. Santana était pour moi une âme sœur, elle me complétait parfaitement et je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle. Pour certains, une âme sœur est forcément liée à l'amour, mais moi je pense qu'une âme sœur c'est tout simplement quelqu'un qui par qui nous sommes étroitement liés et de manière fusionnelle, peu importe les sentiments qui entretiennent notre relation avec cette personne. Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix que de devoir partir loin d'elle et de notre amitié. Parce que certains événements de ma vie m'ont fait quitter la vie paisible dans l'Ohio pour me retrouver au fin fond de la Pennsylvanie. Je ne dis pas que ma vie là-bas a été horrible puisque je m'y suis fait des amis sur qui je peux toujours compter et que c'est là-bas que j'y ai rencontré ma petite amie, Emily, avec qui je suis depuis maintenant 3 ans et qui est en grande partie la raison de mon retour dans cet Etat. Mais l'absence de Santana a toujours laissé un profond sentiment de vide en moi, que je n'ai jamais réussi à combler. Quand j'ai dû partir, nous nous sommes promis de nous écrire, de ne jamais se perdre de vue, parce que c'était tout simplement impensable pour nous. Mais l'usure du temps à fait son chemin, et bien que personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer dans mon cœur, nous nous sommes éloignées, petit à petit, peut-être même sans s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à se perdre complétement. Pourtant, cet instant me prouvait le contraire, nos liens semblaient plus forts que jamais et je regrettais déjà amèrement de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse et d'avoir perdu tout ce temps avec elle. J'aurais dû me battre un peu plus pour entretenir la flamme de notre amitié, mais vous savez, quand deux personnes font leur bout de chemin chacun de leur côté, il est parfois difficile de ne pas prendre des routes séparées. Je me concentrai sur toutes les sensations que je ressentais à cet instant précis, et je savais que si j'avais redouté mon retour dans l'Ohio pour tout un tas de raisons, au moins pour ces quelques minutes, j'étais parfaitement à ma pl ace. Et ça, rien ni personne ne pourrait me l'enlever. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'en venant dans ce lycée perdu au milieu de Lima je la retrouverais. Elle qui avait toujours fait part de sa profonde envie d'étudier partout sauf ici. Mais elle semblait heureuse et bien entourée, et à vrai dire c'est tout ce qui comptait. Après une étreinte qui sembla sûrement une éternité aux personnes présentes autour de nous, je me détachai à regret d'elle et déposai brièvement mes lèvres sur sa joue, apercevant un magnifique sourire s'étendre sur son visage. Quand je reculai enfin je la regardai de haut en bas et lâchai le plus naturellement du monde.

 **Faith : Mais t'es devenue ultra canon en plus. Non pas que tu n'étais pas déjà destiné à l'être à l'époque.**

Mon amie afficha un petit sourire en coin avant de me donner une légère tape sur l'épaule ce qui eut l'effet de me faire rire, ce à quoi elle ajouta que je n'étais pas mal non plus. Elle n'avait décidément pas changée, j'avais l'impression de retrouver celle que j'avais perdue toutes ces années, certes en plus âgée et plus mature, mais cette idée me rassurait quelques peu. Voyant que les regards ne cessaient de nous fixer et que le professeur semblait s'impatienter légèrement elle tira ma main pour m'emmener vers un siège vide. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de retrouver Blondie à seulement deux chaises de celle où je m'installai. Mais je ne prêtai pas attention à sa personne outre mesure. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à chercher constamment le Drama, même si celui-ci semblait venir un peu trop souvent à moi de lui-même. Son regard sembla s'accrocher à moi quelques instants mais elle tourna vivement la tête en reprenant son regard impénétrable quand elle vit que je l'avais pris sur le fait. Je soupirai et me concentrai sur le professeur qui venait de se relever, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de prendre la parole.

 **Mr Schuester : Et bien, après ces émouvantes retrouvailles que diriez-vous de vous remettre au travail ?** Il me lança un regard insistant avec un grand sourire qui fit que je redevins encore une fois le centre de l'attention de la plupart des gens dans la pièce me mettant profondément mal à l'aise. **Faith, que dirais-tu de venir nous chanter quelque chose ?**

J'entendis quelques chuchotements s'élever et j'hésitai quelques instants. Je n'avais jamais réellement chanté devant qui que ce soit et on m'avait déjà accordé bien trop d'attention pour aujourd'hui. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche pour décliner la demande de l'homme qui me faisait face quand j'entendis la fille que j'avais remise à sa place en arrivant, Rachel si je me souviens bien, murmurer à l'oreille d'un garçon à côté d'elle que je n'en avais pas la carrure et que je n'accepterai sûrement pas car je n'avais pas le talent nécessaire pour être ici. Je soupirai bruyamment avant de me lever.

 **Faith : Bien sûr. Après tout, je suis ici pour cela, non ? N'en déplaise à certains.**

J'appuyais ma dernière phrase en lançant un regard accusateur à la petite brune qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en bougonnant deux trois choses incompréhensibles qui lui valurent plusieurs regards désapprobateurs. J'allai vers le pianiste et lui exprima de manière peu audible que je souhaitais prendre le piano et il se leva afin de me laisser la place, je m'installai derrière celui-ci suscitant visiblement l'étonnement et pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer à jouer.

 **Mayday! Mayday!**

 _Au Secours! Au Secours!_  
 **The ship is slowly sinking**  
 _Le navire sombre doucement_  
 **They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**  
 _Ils pensent que je suis fou, mais ils ne connaissent pas la sensation_

Je n'avais pas hésité un seul instant avant de choisir cette chanson que j'avais su adapter au piano lorsque j'étais seule chez moi, me perdant dans la musique. Je savais que probablement personne ne chercherait à comprendre ici s'il y avait un sens derrière ce que je chantais et cela me faisait du bien. Parce que pour la première fois j'avais l'impression de pouvoir livrer certaines de mes émotions sans recevoir de jugements.

 **They're all around me,**  
 _Ils sont tous autour de moi_  
 **Circling like vultures**  
 _Encerclant comme des vautours_  
 **They wanna break me and wash away my colors**  
 _Ils veulent me briser et délaver mes couleurs_  
 **Wash away my colors**  
 _Délaver mes couleurs_

Je vis Rachel se tortiller sur sa chaise en jouant avec ses mains, elle n'avait pu ce visage arrogant mais semblait plutôt se sentir en danger ce qui eut pour effet de me faire jubiler intérieurement. Elle allait vite comprendre que je méritais autant ma place que les autres ici et que je ne laisserai personne m'écraser.

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 _Emmène-moi haut et je chanterai_  
 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**  
 _Oh tu fais que tout aille bien, bien, bien_  
 **'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one and the same**  
 _Nous ne faisons qu'un_  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**  
 _Oh tu emportes toute la douleur, au loin, au loin, au loin_  
 **'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become**  
 _Sauve-moi si je deviens_  
 **My demons**  
 _Mes démons_

Je relevai brièvement la tête et croisa le regard de Santana qui m'encouragea silencieusement à continuer. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur mon visage et je fermai les yeux afin de me concentrer pleinement sur ma prestation.

 **I cannot stop this sickness taking over**  
 _Je ne peux pas arrêter ce mal qui prend le dessus_  
 **It takes control and drags me into nowhere**  
 _Il prend le contrôle et m'entraine dans le néant_  
 **I need your help, I can't fight this forever**  
 _J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne peux pas combattre ça éternellement_  
 **I know you're watching,**  
 _Je sais que tu regardes_  
 **I can feel you out there**  
 _Je peux te sentir là_

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 _Emmène-moi haut et je chanterai_  
 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**  
 _Oh tu fais que tout aille bien, bien, bien_  
 **'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one and the same**  
 _Nous ne faisons qu'un_  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**  
 _Oh tu emportes toute la douleur, au loin, au loin, au loin_  
 **'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become**  
 _Sauve-moi si je deviens_  
 **My demons**  
 _Mes démons_

 **Take me over the walls below**  
 _Emmène-moi au-dessus des murs ci-dessous_  
 **Fly forever**  
 _Voler pour toujours_  
 **Don't let me go**  
 _Ne me laisse pas partir_  
 **I need a savior to heal my pain**  
 _J'ai besoin d'un sauveur pour guérir ma douleur_  
 **When I become my worst enemy**  
 _Quand je deviens mon pire ennemi_  
 **The enemy**  
 _L'ennemi_

Cette chanson faisait remonter tellement de souvenirs en moi. Des souvenirs que je n'évoquais avec personne, pas avec ma petite amie. Pourtant, c'est probablement grâce à elle si je suis toujours debout aujourd'hui et je la remercie énormément pour ça. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre cette chanson que j'étais en train d'interpréter, mais elle savait déjà tout ce que je pensais.

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 _Emmène-moi haut et je chanterai_  
 **Oh you make everything okay**  
 _Oh tu fais que tout aille bien_  
 **We are one and the same**  
 _Nous ne faisons qu'un_  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away**  
 _Oh emporte toute ma douleur_

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 _Emmène-moi haut et je chanterai_  
 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**  
 _Oh tu fais que tout aille bien, bien, bien_  
 **'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one and the same**  
 _Nous ne faisons qu'un_  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**  
 _Oh tu emportes toute la douleur, au loin, au loin, au loin_  
 **'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become**  
 _Sauve-moi si je deviens_  
 **My demons**  
 _Mes démons_

Quand mes doigts jouèrent les dernières notes sur le piano, un silence pesant revint quelques instants s'emparer de la salle avant que je n'entendent des applaudissements qui me firent revenir à la réalité. Quand je rouvris les yeux, c'est un professeur tout sourire que je vis se relever et venir vers moi en tapant toujours dans ses mains.

 **Mr Schuester : C'était vraiment bien Faith ! Tu as bien fait de venir nous rejoindre. Tu es douée.**

Je le remerciai rapidement en bredouillant, n'étant pas très réceptive aux compliments qui avaient le don de me mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose, même si j'appréciais ces paroles au fond de moi. La sonnerie vint me sauver de ma gêne en retentissant et je vis les élèves se relever un à un, quelques-uns venant me saluer et me souhaiter la bienvenue à McKinley, ce qui me touchai bien que je ne le montre pas vraiment. Même Rachel vint s'excuser pour son comportement ce qui m'étonna quelque peu. Bien que j'acceptai volontiers ses excuses. Puis, une fois que tout le monde fut sortis, Santana arriva vers moi, accompagnée de Blondie et d'une autre blonde que je n'avais pas encore rencontrée mais qui arborait un grand sourire innocent, et je savais déjà au fond de moi que j'allais l'apprécier.

 **Santana : Je n'arrive tellement pas à réaliser qu'on est dans le même lycée et qu'on va pouvoir se voir tous les jours !**

Je lui offris un des plus beaux sourires de ma collection.

 **Faith : Moi non plus. Si on m'avait dit que tu étais là j'aurais eu beaucoup moins d'appréhension à intégrer ce lycée.**

On riait légèrement ensembles et je vis la grande blonde à ses côtés lui faire une moue indescriptible mais adorable suite à laquelle Santana embrassa sa joue avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

 **Santana : C'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas présentées ! Du coup Faith, je te présente Brittany, ma petite amie.**

Alors comme ça cette fille était la copine de San ? Mon sourire s'accentua en même temps que celui de la dénommée Brittany qui se jeta dans mes bras sans que je n'ai réellement le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait sous le regard amusé de ma meilleure amie. Je répondis brièvement à son étreinte avant que celle-ci ne prenne la parole.

 **Brittany : Enchantée Faith ! Je suis contente de te connaître ! Santana m'a parlé de toi plein de fois !**

Alors comme ça, Santana ne m'avait jamais oubliée ? Blondie, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'ici, fronça les sourcils en regardant Brittany, qui, visiblement, était la seule à avoir entendu parler de moi. La brune regarda son amie et reprit la parole.

 **Santana : Et elle c'est Quinn. Mais je crois que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrées.**

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un regard noir et accusateur qu'elle posa sur son amie tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. La dénommée Quinn n'osa même pas croiser celui-ci et grimaça légèrement avant de me tendre la main. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle faisait cela uniquement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de San et connaissant cette dernière mieux que personne je ne pouvais que la comprendre sur ce point. Alors je pris sur moi et mit ma fierté de côté avant de serrer brièvement sa main en soupirant. Il était clair qu'elle et moi ne nous entendrions probablement jamais, et à vrai dire je n'en avais pas tellement envie. Mais s'il fallait faire des efforts pour faire plaisir à Santana, alors je le ferai. De toute façon, si il y avait de l'animosité c'était uniquement de son côté. Pour ma part, je me fichais de son existence comme de ma première dent de lait. Si elle ne me cherchait pas je n'avais aucune raison de m'énerver. Je n'étais pas du genre à chercher les ennuis.

 **Faith : Oui, on s'est croisées c'est vrai.**

En réalité on avait fait plus que se croiser puisque sans moi elle se serait retrouvée aplatie sous un footballeur haineux. Mais je n'avais pas fait cela pour avoir une quelconque reconnaissance et je me fichais bien qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me proférer des menaces pathétiques. Comme je le lui avais si bien dit, j'aurais fait cela pour n'importe qui. Suite à mes paroles, Santana se contenta de soupirer avant de se racler la gorge, oubliant momentanément les mauvaises tensions qui pouvaient fuser entre nous et attrapa mon bras.

 **Santana : Allez viens avec nous, je vais te faire visiter !**


End file.
